Draco Revealed
by The only mary potter
Summary: Draco has been keeping the fact that he is a veela his entire life. Because of his powers, he could have almost any girl he wanted, but the one girl he does want is strangely oblivious to his powers. At first he thinks that she is too smart to fall for his powers, but it turns out that she too has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts, and with the war they all knew was coming hanging over his head, his temper was getting shorter by the minute. He had been half Veela his whole life, and girls had always been in the corners, staring at him, but it was finally starting to get to him. He could not imagine how his father did this full Veela, and how his mother could stand to go out in public with all this going on in the background. None of the school knew of him being a Veela, of course, but that didn't stop the ignorant jerks from feeling the effects. Ugg.

He was walking down the halls to his first class, and already it was happening, the giggles and stares from girls he had never even met, even girls from other houses. He was extremely irritated with the whole universe, until the one girl he wished was smitten with him, yet one of the only people who weren't, walked by. Though he would rather die than admit it, he Draco, heir of Malfoy house, was hopelessly in love with the mudblood, Hermione Granger. She was walking by with her best friend, Ginny Weasley, the only other girl that he knew of in the school that was not subject to his 'powers'. That was a sign of true intelligence Although, as far as the Weasley girl went, he was glad that she didn't care. To have Weasley filth swooning over you would be just to much. He would have to get over that if him and Hermione were to be together... NO. He had to stop thinking like that. They WOULD NOT be together. He had to get over her. A death eater could never date a mudblood, never mind one of Harry Potter's closest friends.

He got to his first class of the day, History of Magic with Professor Binns. It was practically a free period, nobody paid attention in that class any way, except for Hermione, Which worked out great for him, because he could watch her without her knowing. Merlin, there he was, doing it again. He had to fix it. What if the Dark Lord saw this. He would be dead in a hour. Probably a very painful death. Lucius might even volunteer to do it, he would be so disappointed. He wondered if Hermione would miss him.

Oh My God. He had a problem.

Maybe just embrace it, love is love, right?

What was he saying? He had turned into some sort of hopeless romantic!?

I wonder if this was how dad felt when he fell in love with mom?

Of course not, his father wasn't capable of that kind of emotion. It was probably some kind of arranged marriage to join two ancient houses or something like that.

What was he saying! His family wasn't like that. They all loved each other, didn't they? They were a family.

He had never experienced this level of self-conflict before. His life had always been so sure, and planned out, his father would take care of him. He had every other time. Well, this time he would probably get booted out of the family. For the first time in his life, he would have to fix his own problem. Being as he was 17 years old, that was pretty sad.

Well, what would his dad do? He would find someone who knew the problem better then him, if that was necessary. Well, considering that he couldn't risk talking to someone in Slytherin, there was too much of a risk of someone telling his father. If he was someone else the best people would be Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione herself. He laughed at himself for those. Yeah right, that would be fun. 'Hey Ron, even though you hate my guts, could you help me move in on your friend?'

Actually, maybe he could talk to her, after all she was head girl, and he was head boy, that would be a good start, they could be friends, in the privacy of the head rooms, and no one would ever know. I was more than likely that it wouldn't work, but this felt better than doing nothin

"Mr. Malfoy" Professor Binns said loudly, "May I ask what daydream has prevented you from participating in my class?"

"Um...Sorry sir, what was the question?" He asked haistaly.

"What was the biggest turning point in the war between Wizarding France and Wizarding England in 1809, in your opinion?"

"Well, when the English began to train the dragons, and using them to fight in the war." He was so happy that his father had drilled into him the effect the Malfoy family had on the war when they presented the idea to train dragons. He would have looked like an idiot had he not known something, and he couldn't do that in front of Hermione. Maybe it was time to work a little harder.

Finally, the class was over. throughout the day, there wasn't much more going on, he had transfiguration, charms, double potions, which he was excited for, and double herbology, which he was not excited for. Then, classes where over for the day. Him and Hermione, being Head Girl and Boy, had to go to a special room, not unlike a common room, yet smaller. There, they worked on their homework, and the other students would come and go. As heads, i was their job to help the students with every problem imaginable, and they had heard some weird ones. As he packed up his stuff and headed over, he saw Hermione coming from a different direction...alone. Normally Harry and Ron came with her, to work on homework with her, a.k.a, find roundabout ways to get her to just give them the answers.

"Where are the idiots today?" He called to her. She looked up.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She said, with a somewhat sarcastic air.

"Potter and Weasley."

"Detention." she answered. "For stealing some Ravenclaw's paper to copy. Now they have to sit with Mcgonagall to do it for the next month to make sure they are not cheating so I'm home free"

Huh. It was weird how happy she was to be away from her friends.

"Wow, that's a lot of free time now that you don't have them to worry about, What are your plans?"

"Well, I figured that I could get in some extra research for OWLs, you know..." She cut herself off. Guess she remembered who she was talking too. She hated him.

"Why can't we just talk?"

"Why can't we? Because your the enemy. Every body knows that your a Death Eater. Your a Malfoy, and you just want me and my friends dead. Your people have almost killed us more times than I can count on my hands. We can't be friends."

Ouch

"I'm not a death eater. My father is, and he had done all those things, and I know they were wrong. But you should know better than anyone that your parents do determine who you are. Otherwise you wouldn't be here" It was weird. He should have been furious, being blamed for all those things, just because the man who did them was his father, but the words came out strangely calm.

"You didn't call me a mudblood."

"All that and that's how you respond? And if you had been paying attention, I haven't called you a mudblood since 4th year."

"Why?" Wow, for once, she wasn't talking much.

"I make fun of people who suck and magic, and you don't. Plain and simple. I am NOT my father."

"Oh. Well, since we are the two heads, I guess that we should be friends."

"Ok" He could barely contain the happiness he felt. She didn't hate him! Well, maybe he could do this. "Then what are we waiting for, lets go in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I forgot to write this before, so here it is. Disclaimer, I don't own the harry potter universe, its all jk rowling. and let that count for everything, because I'm kinda forgetful. Thank you so much to everyone that followed me. every time I got the email I got so excited. And I am brand new at this, so if you could review with tips, that would be great!

and I know that not all of my hp facts are right,but its my fanfic, so its ok. I've seen bigger changes. enjoy!

Hermione's POV

Her and Draco had talked more that night than all the other nights put together. And it was nice. After talking to him, she fet bad about how she had treated him over the past few years. he clearly had his head in the right place, and she respected anyone like that. She was super happy that they were both really smart. There homework was done pretty soon, and no one really came for help today. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she was glad about Harry and Ron's detention, so now she could spend time with her new friend. And she could hang out with the boys other times, right?

"Password?" She had reached the common room entrance.

"Pig Snout" The door swung open and she stepped through.

"Hello Hermione." She heard the two boys say as she entered.

"Oh, good, it didn't take you too long to get your homework done. I knew you could get it."

"Yeah, yeah. Well we were hanging out with some of the other kids in the great hall before detention, right after you left to go do your Head Girl duties, and everybody was talking about the 'war'. It hasn't started yet, and people already expect me to be this big hero. I don't know what to do! Me and Ron were talking, maybe its time to revisit the Horcrux idea?"

Oh no, she thought, not that, not now. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, and she diffidently didn't think it was a good idea for Harry to. "Are you sure? There is so much to risk. What if you don't get them all? You are the only one who can win the final battle, what if you die out there and don't even make it that far?"

"Well, yeah, we thought that was what the prophecy meant. But think about it, why would the other pieces of hi soul be any different?"

"If that was what it meant, then Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to destroy the ring. You need to think hard about this. You have tried tracking down one Horcrux already, and you were almost killed, not to mention that you didn't even find one. In second year you got one, but had the bird not been there you would have died. You aren't going to cheat death every time, one of these days, your going to loose. And then the wizarding worlds one hope will be gone."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Send some random wizard to do it because its to dangerous for me to go?" Harry was yelling at her now. He seemed to have his heart set on doing this.

"Lets sleep on it. This is a big decision. You need to think about this." They both nodded, but something in their faces told her that no such thing would happen. Well at least she would have time to sort this out. She knew that this was a bad idea, but she had no idea how to stop them.

Draco's POV

After the first day him and Hermione spent being...friends, he wasn't sure yet, he didn't sleep a wink. He ran through there conversations over and over again. He was obsessed with this now, because now he had hope. He was shocked how soon she welcomed him in and started having a real conversation with him. Maybe...no, she had never seemed to respond to his powers. It had to be him. She just liked him. That was a very new feeling, and it felt really good. It meant that behind his powers there was someone worth being friends with.

After he entered the Slytherin Common room, he went straight up to the dorm. He didn't think that he could hide how great he would feel. And, being the head of Slytherin 7th years, he didn't think that he could hide it without a huge fuss being made. He went to his bed and started to organize his stuff for the next school day. After he was done with that, he brushed his teeth and went to bed. He had to be well rested for tomorrow. Things with Hermione were just starting, and now he had to give an effort. As he drifted to sleep, he wondered how he was going to do this. He had never had to dress up for a girl before. Sure he had done the basic stuff, but his powers had always had his back. This time it was different.

He woke up feeling better then he had in ages. He actually went to bed at a reasonable hour, so he actually got a goodnight sleep. As everyone else started getting ready, he began wondering what class would be like now that they were friends. Would she even want people to know? He knew that it being a secret was fine with him, even better, in fact Gosh he was so nervous.

As he entered Astronomy, he started freaking out more. He only had two classes with her today, this and ancient runes, and he was kinda worried. He saw her walk in and put her stuff down where she normally sits. Ron and Harry were with her, but as they were about to sit down, she said something to them and walked over. At that he kinda started to freak out. It was possible that she said that it was head girl stuff, but maybe the four of them were 'friends'. That would suck. He liked Hermione, but not her choice of company.

She came up to him. "Quick question?"

"Shoot."

"I need to know, about the war. Does what you said yesterday mean that your on our side?"

"Who is our?" He knew, but this was a big question and he needed to think.

"Me, Harry, and Ron. If your dad told you to kill us, to prove yourself or something, would you. And if we needed help, would you help us win?"

This was hard. He hated what his father had done to her, and even to Harry and Ron, but was he really ready to switch sides?

"Could it be a secret? I'm not ready to openly leave, not yet. But between you and me, I want him dead too. I think my whole family would be better if he didn't exist."

She smiled. "Of course it would be a secret. Making it obvious wouldn't be very smart at all." And then she turned and walked away.

He grabbed her arm. "Aren't you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Tonight" And then she walked away.

Wow. He really wished she had waited to talk to him about that. Now he was really curious, Through out the rest of his classes he was wondering what on earth could get her to ask that. She didn't even talk to him during there other class together, so by the time they had to go to the head room to help the other students, he was burning with questions. She was already there when he got there, helping a first year. He put his bags down and got his stuff out without a word, If he got his stuff done sooner, that would give them more time to talk about whatever was bothering her.

After what seemed like hours, there was no one left that needed help, and they could talk.

"So, what was all that stuff this morning about?"

"Well, Harry and Ron want to leave Hogwarts to look for the Horcruxes, I don't think its a good idea, and I don't know how to stop them."

"Well, I would like nothing more than to see them leave school"

"But its so dangerous, and if they die, what will we all do?"

"I guess you have a point, but aside from that, I don't know how to convince them other than saying that you don't want them to go." He kinda agreed with the boys. Sure they could die, but if they didn't go, they would have to face Voldemort at his strongest, and then they would die.

"Gosh, I don't know what I would do if they died."

"They? Wouldn't you be with them." That's one reason he wanted them to stay, so that he could still hang out with Hermione.

"I guess, but I don't want to go. And if they do die, I am really the only other one who knows enough about Voldemort to have a chance, so maybe I should stay."

It was almost time to go back to the common room for the night, "Well, I think that your best bet would be for you to talk to them, and figure something out, if this is really what you think is right. But keep in mind that they are kinda right, Someone has to do this, because without it happening, Voldemort isn't going anywhere soon. Maybe this has to happen. I'm not going to tell you what to think, but just try to do what's right."

"I guess. Goodnight." And with that, she packed up her bag and went off to Gryffendor tower

A/N: Remember, Please review. And, some help, if you don't mind. I can't decide whether or not to send Harry and Ron off. Hermione is staying for the time being, but I don't know whether or not to keep Harry and Ron in the story. So if you have an opinion on what to do, please say so. I'm stuck. Well, until next time, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Sorry that my update took a little bit, I got the stomach flu, and was busy throwing up, but I'm back now!

Hermione's POV

She was freaking out. What on earth had possessed her to tell Draco stuff like that? Family history aside, all she had to trust him on was his word that he was on her was that about.!? She had never made such a rash decision in her life. And now she was just throwing info on Harry's secret plans around, no big deal! God, she was so mad at herself. What was she supposed to do now? Draco didn't seem to care, and since she just told him what they were going to do, maybe if she just pretended that the conversation never happened it wouldn't matter.

She stepped into the common room and was ambushed by Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"Hey guys" This was weird, they were going to talk about the Horcruxes, but Neville had never been a part of it.

"Hey" Harry answered

"Whats up"

"We thought about the Horcrux thing, and we have a plan."

"Well..." They were just sitting there. You don't say something like that and just stop.

"We need to go find the Horcruxes, but we think that you should stay her."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Well for one, your head girl, two, if we don't make it, we think that you would probably be the next best qualified at beating him." Wow, that's almost exactly what she had said to Draco, "and, it would be less suspicious"

"What does that mean?" The other things made sense, kinda, but that one was odd.

"Think about it," Neville answered this one. "Everyone has always thought it would be you three, out there, taking one the Dark Lord. But me, Harry and Ron, a lot of people might think it was something else. Especially since Harry had the revelation that he was supposed to do something just last night. Everyone thinks he's clueless to the world. If he goes without you, the school might think that he is off doing something stupid." That was a really great point. The boys might not always have good ideas, but this is actually pretty smart, and it might work. At least for a little bit.

"Ok, that's a pretty good idea. But wait a few days, ok? I want to try and make something we can communicate with, like the gallions from fifth year."

"Ok, but don't make them obvious."

"Ok"

"Night"

"Goodnight"

Draco's POV

The next few days were just like the rest. He went to his classes, went to the room to do his homework, then went to the common room. Hermione didn't mention Harry and Ron's plans again, so whatever happened, it clearly wasn't a problem for her anymore. That aside, he was so glad that it was the weekend. Between head boy duties and his classes, he had no time for his friends, aside from Hermione. Now that it was the weekend, he had time to go outside, and hang out with Crabbe and Goyle. He still had some head boy duties, but only for a few hours, in between, though, there were infinite possibilities.

As he entered the great hall on Saturday morning, he looked around and saw a note from his father next to Crabbe and Goyle. The family owl was pecking around the table. He never left until Draco got there. He sat down next to his friends and swatted the owl away. As he nibbled at a piece of toast, he read his father's letter.

Dear Draco,

Your mother and I already miss you deeply. We hope that you are working very hard in school, in preparation for this summer. We expect nothing less than perfect grades from a Malfoy. We hope your first week was filled with success and joy, and we look forward to seeing you over Christmas.

With love, Your Mother and Father

Well, ok then. He didn't really see what he would need to reply for, so he continued to eat his breakfast. His parents would know he got it, the owl never left until the recipient was holding the letter, so it would be fine. After he had finished, him and a bunch of other Slytherin 7th years went outside. It was so nice to finally hang out, not a care in the world...until 3. That was when he had to go to the head room to help out.

After a day hanging out at the lake, and other fun stuff, Draco reluctantly packed his stuff up and headed up to do some real work. He brightened a little when he saw Hermione in there...alone. Even though the boys' detention didn't interfere with them coming up today, they were alone.

As he entered, she looked up, and...smiled. That made his heart leap. She wanted to see him.

"Hey" She said as he entered.

"Hey" He looked around. Her books were already everywhere, "Have you been here all day?"

"No, of course not. I got here about half an hour ago, I was with Harry and Ron before."

"Oh, but you don't really need all that much time on your home work, why get here half an hour early?"

"Actually, I was fifteen minutes early, you were just late." She said that almost teasingly, and it caused him to flush, "and I needed to do some extra research on this side project I'm working on"

He nodded. As he sat down, he glanced over at her and noticed something odd. The book she was pouring over was their 5th year charms book. She had practically memorized all of their books, and she had always really good in charms class. What kind of special project would require going back to the fifth year basics?

He went to ask her, but she just waved her had to him, so whatever it was, it was either really interesting, or really important. Well, so much for her making this interesting. He finished his work in silence, alone. Like he had before Hermione and him had talked. After he was done, he picked up some story on some old wizards, and read that. All the while, Hermione was studying her old Charms book.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I think that this is a good place to end. I will try to write faster next time, I promise, but with school opening, not sure how well that will work. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Well, it had taken her a week, but she did it! She made a necklace that the boys could wear to communicate with her. The hard part was making it so that all of them to transmit. In fifth year, all she needed to do was make it so that the other gallions matched Harry's. That was just a simple copy charm. The copies changed to match the originals. But unless she wanted the communication to be one way, that wouldn't work. Eventually, she decided to make one gem on the necklace for each person. Green for Harry, Red for Ron, Blue for Neville, and Yellow for her. Each necklace had their owners original, and could receive messages from the others. The sad part was she did all the research for nothing, because she had the spell all along.

Any way, she was so excited to show it to them, even though it meant that they were finally going. She wished that she hadn't finished it so late, now her head girl duties were going to prevent her from showing them for a few hours. For the first time in a while, she wished that she didn't have to go and sit there with Draco. It was strange how she wanted to tell him about her ideas. Maybe it was because she finally saw how smart he was. Maybe he was the only person smart enough to get it.

Woah.

What was that? It kinda felt like she liked Draco. But she didn't. He was smart, and someone she felt like she could talk to . That's all.

She entered the head room, and was shocked to find Draco already there. He was almost always 15 minutes late, so she was normally stuck with the first years who came as soon as they could. They seemed to think that their problem was so big that it would take all 3 hours to fix. But there he was, helping a boy wearing Ravenclaw colors with what looked like potions. Well, looks like she had some free time, now that she wasn't the one who needed to help everyone.

Well, that didn't last long. As soon as the next person saw that she was there, everybody began to want her help. Even a few of the younger Slytherins came to her instead of Draco. When there was a lull, she finally snapped. She HAD to show this to Harry, Ron and Neville. The anticipation was killing her. She looked over at Draco, then pulled out the necklaces. She really hped that they weren't to girly. That was the one problem. Putting 4 gems on a necklace for a guy was hard. She had just put the 4 gems together, about a centimeter apart. On her's, she had done them all in a chain falling down from the necklace chain. She hoped that they were different enough that no one would notice.

"Draco, can I leave early?" It was about time for Harry and Ron's detention to be out.

"Uhh, why?"

"I have something to talk to Harry about something."

"Don't they have Detention?"

"Yeah, but its out now. It gets out before us. So you gonna let me leave without turning me in or not?" She really hoped that he would let her go. But he hesitated for longer than she would have liked. "There's hardly anyone coming for help anymore, please?"

"Fine."

Yess. She left the room in a hurry. As she walked away, she saw a group of girls dragging a boy down the hall towards the Head room. She almost felt bad for Draco, having to deal with them.

She got to the common room, but Neville and some younger kids were the only ones in there.

"Hey, Neville! Where is Harry and Ron?"

"I dunno, they usually are back right about now. I bet they come soon though. Whats so important that you skimped on your Head Girl duties to come talk to them?"

"I have those things" She looked around but nobody seemed to be listening in. "I have to be careful, I don't want people to know. Tell Harry and Ron to meet me in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom when they get back, and you come too. We need to talk."

"Uh, ok. See you then."

At that she ran out of the common room towards the bathroom.

She had to wait a while, but they finally showed up.

"Hermione, whats this all about," Ron was the first to speak.

"I think I figured out the communication necklaces."

"Great" Harry stepped forward. "How do they work?"

"Well, each necklace has one original gem and three copy gems. The copy gems change to mimic the originals. So if Harry changes his, the green one, all the others will change to look like his."

"Ok, so whats the signals that we are going to use?"

"Well I've got a few basic ones, but there is some other more complicated ones that we need to work out."

"Well, what do you have so far"

"Just some of the basics, mostly. Orange when you get one of the Horcruxes. Heat it up when you need help. Then color the gem something that will help me find you. And if you get caught or something, and you don't think I can help, blink it purple and heat it up as many times as Horcruxes you destroyed. Just in case."

"Uh, that kinda seems like everything. What are we missing" Classic Ron, not seeing the obvious.

"What if you need research? Or help with spells, or potions? I can't help you out there!" She was really scared. How could they be so optimistic. They could die. So easily, so soon, they could be gone.

"We will be fine, we will bring all our text books if that makes you feel better." She guessed that was a good idea, but she was still so worried.

"Fine, but if you get in too much trouble, or it's to hard, you had BETTER tell me to come and help you. Deal?"

"Deal. Remember, we all know stuff to though. And, I'm getting the half-blood prince book. That will help us a lot too."

"Fine, I will show you where Ginny hid the book. Next order of business. How are you going to get out of the castle?"

"Easy, Hogsmead this weekend. Talk about perfect timing, huh?"

"Yep. Is there anything else you guys need help with?" She needed to do something to take her mind off of what she was letting her friends do. She knew it was what they had to do, but it was hard.

"I think that this is good, but we will diffidently tell you if we do. Thanks for letting us go, we were kinda afraid that you would stop us." Harry stepped forward to hug her.

"Yep, but even if we did have to fight our way out, we would soo beat you." There was Ron, always ready to make her laugh. He could always tell when she needed it. That might be what she was going to miss most.

"Well, you guys had better get back before curfew, if you have detention during hogsmead, you can't leave."

"Ok," They turned to go, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just have to make it look like I am coming from the Head room. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, night Mione."

"Night."

A/N: Sorry that this took such a long time. I had school, and all sorts of stuff was going on since Christmas Break is over :(

Please please please review. I takes about 20 seconds, and it would make me sooo happy. Just something to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV  
Today was the day. She had to get dressed, go have breakfast, and leave for Hogsmeade, just like she did normally. She had to pretend that the boys weren't sneaking away while they were out. And she had to pretend she thought that she would see them that night in the common room. It was really depressing. But she could do it.

After she got dressed she went downstairs, sat down with Harry and Ron, and ate her toast. She smiled and laughed with the other Gryffindors. Everyone was so excited for Hogsmeade. After they ate, the three of them walked down to where Filch picked them up and took them to Hogsmeade.

She, Harry, and Ron went to all their normal stores. Honey dukes, Zonkos, and so on. Neville was somewhere else, she didn't know where. All she knew was that they were leaving today, and that Neville was meeting them later. As they were shopping, she noticed the boys bought a lot more than normal. Stocking up, she guessed. After what seemed like hours, it was time for them to go. They were leaving a few houses before the rest of the school, that way no one would notice that they will be going for a while.

"Hey, Mione, is it ok if me and Ron take off for a little bit?" Harry had started his part. This was it. Showtime.

"Yeah, sure. There are still something I need to do. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks, so we can go back together." It was weird, planning to get stood up. The boys wanted to do this so no one would think she knew about it. She had to admit that it was a good idea.

"Ok, we will see you there." At that she reached out and hugged both of them. It wasn't in the 'script', but she may never see them again. She had to. Besides, it's not like she never hugged them. It wouldn't give them away.

After that she turned and walked away. Now she had to shop for 'important' stuff for 3 hours.

Now she was sitting there with all her bags, waiting for Harry and Ron to come. She sipped at her butter beer and checked the time. It was ten minutes after the meeting time.

Time to look for them, just like they said. They were long gone by now, but she had to make a big deal about them leaving. It would totally throw anyone who suspected the truth off.

She got up and headed for the door. After that she stood outside, as if she were waiting for them to walk around the corner. Finally, it was time to go looking.  
She walked around, looking in all the stores, but nothing. She began looking in the outskirts of Hogsmeade; to see if they had gone for a walk or something. Nothing. So she went and told the closest teacher, which happened to be Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, Harry and Ron have gone missing!" She really hoped that she looked convincing; Professor McGonagall has a way of knowing when you are lying to her.

"Really, that is most peculiar; Ms Lovegood just came to me to tell me the same about Longbottom. I assume that you have searched for them?"

"Well of course, I looked in all the shops and even in the forest. They are gone. And besides, we were meant to meet up almost an hour ago!"

"They have been gone for an hour or more and you are informing me now? Really, Ms Granger, I would have expected better of you."

"Sorry Professor, but I just assumed that it was Harry and Ron being their usual selves, tardy and forgetful. By the way, what'sthis about Neville being gone too?"

"Well, it seems that something similar has happened to him. He and Luna were supposed to go for a butter beer about 15 minutes ago, but he never showed. Neville isn't the kind to miss something like that, so she came to me, we looked around a bit, but nothing. We even cast a locating charm, nowhere within a mile of her. It certainly is strange."

"Well, maybe they left school." She knew it might be a bad idea to bring an idea like this up, but if McGonagall started trying to make her own conclusions, she might get too close to the truth.

"Left school? Why ever would they do a silly thing like that? Harry ought to know better by now! And Neville? I can't even imagine him sneaking off like that! But Harry has pulled some rather stupid stunts lately; I wouldn't put it past him and Weasley to leave school for some silly escapade, and to bring Longbottom with them." And with that she began to walk away, probably to tell the headmaster. When she was almost out of sight, she turned back towards her, "Don't worry, we will get them back."

"Gosh, I hope not." Hermione said to herself as she headed back to the three broomsticks. "That would be just the complication we need."  
She started 'fiddling' with her necklace, to send the signal that she had done her act, now all she had to do was wait.

A/N I am soo sorry about the wait, but 8th grade is CRAZY. Stupid homework is keeping me away from the important things. Well, I have lunch to do my math homework, and midnight to write my stories. :(  
And I would also like to say, I am really sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted them leaving to be its own part of the story. But now that they are out of the way, operation Dramione is back on course. P.S, in my head, them leaving took a lot longer, so sorry again.

And seriously, Review, Review, Review. I LOVE getting reviews, so take some time and say SOMETHING! Thanks!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I am REALLY sorry I updated late, I have so much on my plate right now. I will try to get it done faster, but no promises on how fast. Please review, It keeps us writers motivated. ;)

Hermione's POV

It had been a week since Harry, Neville and Ron had left, and people were starting to get anxious. People thought that he would get killed, for nothing. Everyone had pretty much decided that they were off on some silly charade. She reached down to touch her necklace, which had been quiet since the message saying that they met up with Neville. But she knew that they weren't dead. Voldemort would have made it very obvious if he were dead, even if it was something stupid, like a rockfall, the whole world would know.

For the thousandth time that day she thanked herself for studying so much in previous years. Now, she could float through the classes easily, and pass. That gave more time for her thoughts to go elsewhere

She had always resented the way that Harry and Ron behaved during class, but now that they had left, she actually found herself quite board, because she had nothing to grumble at. Strange how that worked out.

Magical History class again. This was the class that Harry and Ron always played tic tac toe in. She had always thought that that was a very stupid game, but, anything was better than History for them. Ugg. She really missed them. For the millionth time that day, she almost sent a message, but she wasn't sure what to even send, and she wasn't sure what was going on. She didn't want to risk getting them in trouble somehow just for something silly.

Draco's POV

Harry and Ron had gone missing about a week ago and the whole school was in a fuss. Except for one person. If what people say about them going off on a wild adventure is true, Hermione should be storming around day and night about how irresponsible and stupid Harry was being, But she just sat around, looking worried and board, but not mad. He figured she knew more than she was telling. Maybe he could talk to her about it today in the head room. Something like lost friends might bring them closer. The fact that he knew all this kinda scared him. He hoped he wasn't turning into some weird stalker.

School dragged on, just like usual. And it was really easy, as usual. The problem was, what he learned in one class, the other kids took days to learn HE would never understand what made people so stupid. It was NOT that hard. He ended up working on his homework in his classes, something he had been too scared to do before. He hated be called out in class. Which is exactly what happened in Transfiguration. That will show him.

Finally, he got to the head room and sat in his chair to wait for Hermione. He knew that Harry, Ron and Neville leaving was still a sensitive spot for her, but he figured that it was time to talk to her about it. Avoiding it was becoming difficult.

Hermione got there, just on time as usual. She sat in her chair silently and pulled out a book. He was really glad today was Friday, hardly any students came on Fridays. That would make this easier.

"Hi" was all he ended up saying. It was weird how nervous he felt around her. And extremely inconvenient.

"Hey" Wow, great start.

"How're you holding up?"

She looked up at that. "what do you mean?"

"Well, I just figured with your friends missing and all, you would be freaking out a bit."

She looked up at him with a weird expression on her face, "Right...yeah, I'm freaking out." With that, she turned back to her book.

He decided to try again, "Do you need to talk about it?"

"Maybe I do, but not with you. You of all people will be trying to find him now, I'm not stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you and your family are just itching to find the runaway Harry Potter and bring him to your lord."

"Even if that were true, how would talking about it help me find them? Besides, I thought we had a talk just a few weeks ago about not judging a book by its cover."

"I'm not judging you by your 'cover'. I'm judging you by your family, history, past experience, and your history with Harry."

"Fair enough. Do I get a chance to prove you wrong?" Please say yes. Please, please, please.

"Maybe" Then she turned back to her homework.

Hmm. Not sure what he should do with that. He decided to just keep talking, but not about her friends. "Ok. I'll start now. Will you tell me about yourself. Like, tell me about your family?'

She turned to look at him. I seemed that his question had surprised her. "You want to know about my family? The muggles?"

"Yeah. As far as muggles go, they can't be that bad, or you wouldn't be so smart."

"Right...I'm gonna pretend that wasn't super offensive. Umm, my parents are both dentists, that means that they fix peoples teeth, it's awful hard without magic. They're really nice, and awfully clever...uh, what else do you want to know?"

"Um, I don't really know. I kinda just needed something to talk about."

"Ok, my turn. Tell me about your parents, when they aren't doing the mass murderer things"

"My parents are not mass mur-"

"They have probably killed a lot of people, making them mass murderers. Besides, you started it with the muggle quip"

"FIne. Well, my dad is a very distinguished member of the ministry of magic, well, was. After he got,,,arrested for that thing at the ministry he kinda lost everything. It was kinda sad. My mum seems pretty cold, I'm not sure if you've met her, but she is so sweet to her family, its a shame people think she's so mean. She's gone through a lot for me during this war." While he was talking about his family, he hadn't noticed the note of sadness that had crept into his voice. He looked up at Hermione, and she was staring at him, almost looking sad for him, was he really that transparent? For some reason, this made him mad."What are you looking at?! Shouldn't you be glad that my death eater family lost everything, now we can't hurt you and your friends!" With that, he bent over his book, so he didn't have to see what she thought.

"Maybe I should. But I don't. I guess, I never really realized that it isn't just our families pulled apart by this. This war really affected you too. I'm sorry, Draco. I mean it" He looked up at her again, shocked. He had never expected her to understand. She probably had thought he would end up just like his dad. Which, wasn't really that far off. He had thought that before he really saw what monsters like the dark lord did to you, and everyone you cared about.

He didn't know what to say to this. He sat there staring at her for a moment, wondering what in the world just happened. Then he found his voice. "Um, thanks, I think. Does this mean I did well on the proving you wrong thing?"

She looked up at him, and actually smiled. "Maybe" All she said, again. She bent over her paper, added one last touch and then began to put her stuff away.

He checked the time, and was surprised to see that it was already time for them to go. He hurriedly packed up his things. After he stood up, he noticed Hermione staring at him, he looked at her for a minute, unsure what to do. Just as he was about to leave, she stepped forward, and hugged him. For a moment, he was too shocked to hug back, but he did. When she let go, she looked at him, and left, without saying anything else.

For a while, he just stood their, thinking. It was weird how much this shocked him. Due to his veela powers, it had never been especially hard for him to get girls, but she had always hated him. He knew, that for whatever reason, his powers didn't work on her. So why did his little story affect her so much? It would seem, that for the first time ever, a girl actually liked him? No powers, no nothing. Just him. With that on him mind, he practically flew back to his dorm.

**A/N: I would like to apologize again for the wait, hopefully, the updates will be much sooner from here on out. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it, hope that helps. By the way, about Draco and Hermione's parents, I would have liked to do more, but there isn't a lot of info on them, so sorry for anything lacking in that area. And again, review, review, review. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
